Stairs comprise a class of well-known devices variously designed to achieve multiple different functions. Generally, stairs tend to be designed with two or more steps and are either self-supporting, for example when designed as an A-frame, or are supported by an additional structure, for example a ceiling or wall panel. In a bathroom setting stairs may be designed to assist in numerous functions, notably in aiding children or those otherwise unable with reaching above a sink or toilet. Stairs are also used in numerous applications relating to bathtubs. Such bathtub stairs tend to comprise one or two steps and may be affixed to a side of a bathtub or may be removably placed alongside a bathtub as needed. Such bathtub stairs may be used by toddlers or small children to enter a bathtub, though such a toddler or small child will then have no means of egress from said bathtub. A bathtub stair design comprising steps on both an outside and an inside of a bathtub would provide such an advantage over current designs.
It is known to have a stair device that may comprise a rigid combination of two or more steps that may be removably placed alongside a bathtub for ingress into said bathtub. Such stair devices may be commonly built from plastics or woods. Such designs, while allowing easy entry into a bathtub, though, do not also allow for easy exiting from said bathtub. Such devices are commonly termed “Bath Steps” or “Tub Stairs.”
There is a need in the art for an over-the-tub double-sided step stool. Such a device may provide a user, preferably a toddler or small child, with a means of ingress into and egress from a bathtub. In a first embodiment such a device may comprise a solid one-piece main body incorporating a plurality of steps to provide elevation and a plurality of foot attachments to provide traction. In a second embodiment such a device may comprise a solid multi-piece design wherein the various components may be removably attached to one another.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.